Think Like A Man
by mzfeistyx3
Summary: It all started with a lesson: You have to act like a woman, and think like a man. Think 'carefully' when it comes to cheating.


**Author's Note: I am typing a few one shots, and I'm pretty bored at the moment Lol. This is a Contestshipping one shot, and this is based on the song Think Like A Man by Jennifer Hudson ft. Neyo, Rick Ross! Enjoy!**

She was in the gazebo, sitting down calmly, waiting for her boyfriend to show up. The wind blew through her hair as it flowed along with it. She smiled softly to herself, looking down at her hands as she waited impatiently for her boyfriend. Where was he? He promised he'd show up at 9 on the dot, but it was 9:30! How could he be 30 minutes late? May sighed sadly as she stood up on her feet, looking around for him. He was nowhere to be found, and she didn't exactly know where he was.

She grabbed her phone and dialed his number before placing the phone against her ear. She waited and waited for him to pick up as she continued to listen to the phone ringing. _Ring. Ring. Ring. _Still no answer. She groaned with frustration, putting her phone down. _'Where are you Brendan?' _She thought before shaking her head.

"You're looking for someone?" A voice said. May shifted her head up, turning her head to the direction where this voice had come from.

She noticed it was a boy with emerald green eyes with hair to match along with it. He flicked his hair slightly, entering the gazebo, staring at the brunette. May nodded her head slightly. "Um, yeah actually..." She said, forcing a small smile on her face.

The boy nodded in understanding, licking his lips. "Is this someone a boyfriend of yours...?"

May nodded her head. "Yeah...he was supposed to be here at 9 on the Dot and he's 30 minutes late," She confessed before glancing at her watch. "Well now 35 minutes late," She added.

"You're sure he's not just bailing you out?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

May's eyes widened as she shook her head quickly. "No...he loves me, he promised he'll show up at 9..."

"If he loves you, why isn't he here then?" The boy questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

May gulped nervously before looking at her phone. She sighed lightly after taking out her phone once more, dialing his number. The boy watched as she stood there with the phone placed against her ear. _Ring. Ring. Ring. _Still no answer. She sighed as she started leaving him a voice message. "Hey, Brendan, it's May...um, can you please pick up your phone?" She breathed, licking her lips as she continued to speak. "You told me you would be here at 9 on the dot, and you're like...40 minutes late. I'm getting worried...when you get this, call me back." She added before hanging up as she closed her phone shut. She sighed sadly, returning her gaze on the green haired boy.

"So, who are you?" She spoke, curious to know who he is.

"Drew," He replied after flicking his hair once more.

"Well it's nice to meet you Drew, I'm May Maple." The girl replied nicely.

"Interesting name you have there, _January._" He joked after smirking slightly.

May quirked an eyebrow after realizing the name change he gave her. "My name is May!"

"Sureeee, _February._" He joked once more, laughing slightly to himself.

May rolled her eyes with annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest as she walked passed him, exiting the gazebo. She walked along the sidewalk, hugging her arms tightly as she felt the cool breeze rush to her skin and hair. Drew followed after her, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked side by side with her. He kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye as the two continued to walk. May breathed slightly, sighing from underneath her breath. "I hope Brendan shows up soon..."

_"Where are you going?" _a voice questioned. May raised her eyebrows as she noticed a girl with a familiar looking boy just exiting out of the Pokemon center.

_"Somewhere..." _He replied. May noticed it was Brendan with a girl she had never seen before. She narrowed her eyes at Drew before grabbing onto his arm as she pulled them to the side, hiding behind a tree. Drew stared at her as if she was crazy.

"What the hell, _March?_" He questioned, confused as to why they're hiding behind a tree.

"Shhhh." May replied as she stared at Brendan and the girl through the tree.

She noticed the girl smiling slightly. _"I'm going to miss you..." _She heard the girl say.

Brendan raised an eyebrow, grabbing her hand before intertwining them together with his. _"I won't be too long."_

The girl smiled slightly, stepping forward to place a kiss upon his lips. May's heart crashed as she saw the girl kiss her boyfriend. This girl was a blonde and she looked really pretty. Drew watched this scene as well, his eyes widening slightly.

"...well that explains everything," He spoke.

Tears started to form upon May's eyes as she saw Brendan kiss the girl back. May couldn't take the heat.

He was cheating her! How could he cheat on _her? _

May took a step back, narrowing her eyes at Drew. Drew noticed she was crying, feeling sorry for her. She shook her head before running away with tears streaming down her face. Drew followed after the girl, trying to catch up with her pace.

She actually loved Brendan! And then he goes and cheats on her? How could he do this to her? She was a good girl! She didn't deserve to be cheated on!

May ran farther and farther until she felt the arms of Drew wrap around her from behind. He pulled her closer to him, trying to calm her down but she only cried with heartbreak. "How could he do this to me!" She yelled with heartbreak.

Drew sighed as he let his arms free, returning them to his sides. "He is a guy..."

May turned on her heel, glaring at the emerald green haired boy before her. "He didn't have to cheat on me though! If he's unhappy with the relationship we have, he should break up with me instead of cheating on me!"

"Well he's an asshole," Drew replied before taking one step closer to the brunette. "How about playing the same game as him?"

May pursed her eyebrows together. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your boyfriend is cheating on you, but _he _doesn't know that _you _know," Drew exclaimed.

May nodded her head slightly. "And...?"

"You can cheat on him too, but he doesn't have to know." Drew exclaimed, a smirk forming upon his face.

May raised her eyebrows, now understanding his point of view. "Who will I cheat on him with though?"

Drew took one more step closer to her, leaning his face closer to hers as their lips were dangerously close. May gulped nervously as she noticed how close their lips were. She didn't even know this boy!

"Think about it, _April_." He replied before leaning in and capturing her lips with his. May was undeniably shocked by this, slowly returning the kiss. He continued to kiss her slowly as electricity formed between their kisses. Surprisingly, May seemed to enjoy this kiss. It was a different kiss that she never felt before. It felt like her first _real _kiss! Drew must be one hell of a good kisser. He deepened the kiss as tension formed upon the two. May slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. He placed his hands against her waist, continuing to move his lips with hers. In seconds, he slowly departed from the kiss, staring into her sapphire blue eyes.

A small blush formed on the brunettes cheek as she stared into his emerald green eyes. "Wow..." She muttered lowly, still shocked by the fact that he had kissed her.

Drew smiled as he placed one more kiss upon her lips, pulling away. May, once again, was shocked. "Took a hint, _May?_"

May smiled shyly, nodding her head. "I guess this game wouldn't be so bad Drew..."

xxx

Throughout the previous days, May and Drew have been playing a game for a while, but the two started becoming closer and closer, bonding with one another. The two were beginning to have a connection, a connection where it all starts with the word: _love. _May only agreed into playing this sudden game with the boy to get back at her boyfriend, Brendan. Although, Brendan doesn't know that she's cheating on him. Yet, he doesn't know that she knows he's cheating on her. What goes around comes around, doesn't it?

As days past, May started to develop deep feelings for Drew. She was starting to fall in love with him...and lose those feelings she once had for her boyfriend, Brendan. Drew was starting to fall in love with her too, but neither knew their true feelings for one another. The two pretended to just play this _game _and no feelings whatsoever! But, surprisingly the two fell for each other.

May was sitting down in her bed with her laptop placed neatly in her lap. She was on Facebook, checking others profiles and stuff. Her phone started ringing as she looked at her phone placed beside her.

She grabbed her phone, opening it as she discovered Brendan's name upon it. She sighed with annoyance before placing the phone against her ear, answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful, are you free tonight?" He questioned, smiling to himself as he talked with his girlfriend.

_Meanwhile_

Brendan was on the phone, waiting for May to answer him. He was waiting in the Pokémon Center, sitting in the couches of the waiting area. Drew entered the Center with his hands in his pockets, noticing Brendan in the waiting area. He minded his own business, but kept his ears wide open as he walked towards Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, why?" May questioned.

"I was thinking about taking you for a walk at the beach. Sounds nice?" Brendan questioned, a smirk forming upon his lips.

Drew smirked to himself as he heard this, knowing he was talking to May.

"Sure, I'm in the mood to go swimming anyway." May replied.

"Good. Meet me at the beach at 9, okay?" Brendan said, hanging up his phone shut as he smiled to himself. He had some thoughts in his head. He was thinking tonight is the night he will finally get May out of her clothes, he was _so_ wrong.

Drew got what he needed, turning on his heel as he began walking to go out of the Center.

"Hey dude!" Brendan called.

Drew raised his eyebrows, stopping on his tracks. He narrowed his eyes at the boy with annoyance. "What?"

"I'm going to get laid tonight," Brendan declared smoothly, nodding his head with a smirk plastered on his face.

Drew just grunted in response. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that bro."

"Seriously! My girlfriend is meeting me at the beach at 9, and that's where the magic starts." Brendan confessed, living in his own fantasy that will never happen.

"Don't be surprised if she's _30 minutes late," _Drew confessed, smirking innocently at the boy he sincerely disliked.

"Why would she be late?" Brendan wondered, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"I don't know...she could be hooking up with a guy behind your back." He replied with a shrug, not really caring.

Brendan pursed his eyebrows as he watched the green haired boy walk out of the Pokémon center.

_Meanwhile _

May smiled to herself, closing her laptop shut. She was bailing out on him and she really didn't give a fuck. He stood her up, so why not she do the same? She was actually determined to break up with him _tonight. _She was also determined to confess her feelings for Drew.

She got up off of her bed as she ran into her closet, grabbing a nice outfit. She quickly found a nice outfit before running into the bathroom next door. She removed her clothes, jumping into the shower. It took her only a few minutes to shower.

She quickly got out of the shower, drying herself off with a towel. She then put on the nice outfit as she grabbed her hair brush in her hand. She began combing her hair out, putting it into a nice and neat style.

_'Perfect!' _She thought, placing the brush down on the sink. She smiled to herself in the mirror before running out of the bathroom. She grabbed her bag, putting it over her shoulder, running out of her room. May was on a hurry!

She walked outside in the sidewalk, looking up at the dark sky. She kept glancing at her phone as she began texting Drew.

_Are you going to meet me at the beach? (: - May._

She already knew Brendan so well. He will show up at the beach, wondering why she is over 30 minutes late! Well, to tell you the truth, the truth will soon be exposed Brendan! Her phone vibrated, signaling that it was a text from Drew.

_Yeah. Lol, your boyfriend thinks he's going to get laid. - Drew_

May rolled her eyes, knowing her boyfriend so well as she replied to his text before pressing send.

_Sounds just like him. -_- - May_

As minutes passed, May finally made it to the beach. The wind blew through her brown hair, making her smile. She noticed Brendan from afar, staring at the sapphire blue water. She rolled her eyes, disliking her boyfriend more and more. She checked the time on her watch and it read 9:45, HA! She was already 45 minutes late.

Arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind. A small gasp escaped May's lips as she soon noticed it was Drew. She smiled shyly, laughing slightly. "Well hello to you too."

Drew smiled, placing a small kiss against her neck. "Hey,"

May felt so comfortable in his arms. Every moment she had with him felt so real, but she knew it was just pretend, it's not real...or maybe it was, she just didn't know it. She just fell for this boy over these few months that she couldn't stand pretending anymore. She needed to tell him her real feelings and that's final. It's now or never. "Drew..." She muttered lightly.

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something..." May declared, gulping nervously as she stared at the sand under her feet.

"And what is that _something_ you need to tell me?"

"I'm just...sick and tired of pretending Drew..." May confessed but continued to talk. "Drew, I know we agreed to do this to get back at my boyfriend, but I don't want to pretend anymore." She took a step forward, getting out of his grasp as she turned to him. "I'm...falling in love with you Drew..."

Drew stared at her, not knowing what to say. He was shocked because he didn't think she would ever have the same feelings for him in return. He thought she still had feelings for Brendan and this was all just pretend, but it wasn't. She was actually developing feelings for him this whole time and he didn't even realize it. He stared into her sapphire blue eyes, placing his palm against her cheek as his thumb brushed it gently. "I can say the same thing..." He replied lowly as he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

Brendan stood there from afar, noticing May kissing Drew. He was shocked how her lips were on someone else's lips that were not his. His fists tightened as he stomped over to the two. "Hey!" He yelled.

Drew slowly departed from the kiss, noticing Brendan. "Oh, hey."

May turned her head at Brendan, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hi,"

"What the hell May?" He questioned in shock.

May rolled her eyes, taking a step closer to him. "You really think I didn't know you were cheating me? Ha, I knew all along! So, now you get to see _your_ girlfriend cheating on _you_. Doesn't that feel great?" May questioned him sarcastically, rolling her eyes once more. "Consider us over, bye Brendan."

Brendan raised his eyebrow, shaking his head. "You cheat on me with him?" He said, pointing to Drew.

"Lesson number one Brendan: In love, you gotta act like a woman, and think like a man." May confessed, turning on her heel as she linked arms with Drew.

Brendan watched as the two walked away, angry as ever. He was pissed off by the fact that May just dumped him. Well you deserved in Brendan, considering you cheated on May! What goes around comes back around, and that's the way it'll always be.

May smiled as she walked away with Drew. Drew narrowed his eyes at the brunette, noticing the smile plastered upon her face. "I would never cheat on you May..." He breathed. May stopped in her tracks, turning her head to him. Drew stared at her, wondering what's up. May smiled at the boy before wrapping her arms around his neck. She began whispering. "I know you won't," She replied after leaning in to capture his lips with hers.

It all started with a lesson: You have to act like a woman, and think like a man. Think _carefully_ when it comes to cheating.

**Author's Note: Haha so..how'd you guys like it so far? (: I hope it wasn't so bad! I tried! You guys should actually listen to the song though, it's really nice. BTW I apologize for my horrible Grammar. I am using WordPad and this laptop doesn't have Microsoft Word. :/ Please don't bash me for my grammar! yes, I know it's horrible, blame the laptop for not having Microsoft Word. -_- Anyways, please leave me reviews! I hope you enjoyed this one shot.**


End file.
